Known methods of data transmission utilize either a dedicated port system or a time-multiplexed system. In a dedicated port system, the data transmitted by a dedicated signal driver is always received by a dedicated signal receiver. In a time-multiplexed system, a single signal driver may transmit data to several signal receivers. In such a system, it is necessary to provide external identification for each receiver in order to insure that each receiver extracts from the data system only the data intended for it. The external identification in such a system is commonly provided by hardware switch settings, or by external decoding circuitry which enables data reception during the correct time segment.